


Keith Comes Out

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Shiro needs Keith to come out--of the room. Keith sort of ends up taking it the wrong way. But then again no harm done.Oneshot/drabble





	Keith Comes Out

The alarm was going off--it stung Shiro's ears, and the bright white lights hurt his ears too. He could only hope that it was just a drill. The others were already headed to their lions, but one thing was for sure. He wasn't leaving here without Keith.

"We have to go, Keith. It doesn't matter if you're dressed or not." He hadn't gone inside of his room yet in case of that, just out of privacy and respect. "There isn't anymore time--you have to just come out!"

"I'M GAY."

Shiro paused. Oh right, he'd said come out. It was completely the wrong moment, but he honestly couldn't help but snort at how this had turned out. Classic Keith. 

"Not what I meant but I support you!" Keith opened his bedroom door just then, and when he did so, Shiro grabbed his arm. "Now let's go!"


End file.
